


love you more

by rodeostations



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, age gap, guys its ok theyre in love, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodeostations/pseuds/rodeostations
Summary: There are many reasons for Sehun to break up with Junmyeon. He has a lot of flaws. He can't cook, can't even properly cut the veggies, he's clumsy, he doesn't clean up his mess and always demand in their relationship. But Sehun knows that his imperfections make him love him more.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	love you more

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter, from the moment i saw your prompt i knew i had to write it haha so i hope you like it and i hope you don't mind the age gap i added into the mix here ;) i hope you're satisfied with this, i tried my best
> 
> to my betas, i love both of u thank you sooo much for putting up with me (and my 138 mistakes on the spellings LOL)
> 
> to the mods, thank you for organizing this wonderful ficfest! 
> 
> and finally to the readers, i hope you enjoy my first fic for a ficfest as well xoxo
> 
>  **Prompt #SH-18**  
>  Love You More - Lay, Steve Aoki, Will.i.am

_Prang!_

A loud shattering sound pulls Sehun out of his deep thoughts, causing the boy to let out a small yelp as the pen in his right hand slips off between his fingers. A feeling of annoyance suddenly washes over him, irritated at the interruption when he was just thinking of a great idea for the group project he’ll be working on later. Still unaware of his surroundings, Sehun takes a moment to compose himself and bends down to fetch the pen.

It was not until Sehun leans down to retrieve it from the floor he realizes that his boyfriend, who had been preparing dinner across from Sehun on the kitchen table, has broken another plate. The fifth one this month. The boyfriend in question is showing a look of shock, definitely not realizing that glass platters are _not_ meant for cutting vegetables.

He sighs, sitting straight back in his chair to give the other man an exasperated look. “Hyung, not again!” he whines.

“Sehunnie, I’m so sorry. I– I was just trying to cut the veggies.”

Sehun looks at him incredulously. “Cut the veggies? You can’t even cook!”

“I know but– but your friends are coming over and I want to look nice. I just... I want them to like me.”

Junmyeon clasps his hands in front of him, his first reaction is to look down at the floor because he knows he messed up this time– well not just this time, he knows he has been annoying Sehun lately as finals season is just around the corner and the younger has been stressed enough– but still. Damn Jongdae and his recommendation to cook bibimbap for Sehun and his friends when he damn well knew Junmyeon can’t even cut vegetables properly.

Sehun takes a deep breath as he wearily stares at his boyfriend, it’s hard for him to understand Junmyeon even when they have been together for over two years now. Junmyeon may be older than him by several years but sometimes it doesn’t feel like it. Sehun thinks Junmyeon acts like a child so often; so demanding and desperate for love yet at the same time so caring and gentle towards Sehun. He knows he only has good intentions, but living with Junmyeon can be so tiring especially in moments like these.

“Look, Junmyeon–“

Junmyeon’s heart stops in his chest the moment Sehun calls him by his name, not even with the lovely honorific he usually uses (an indicator that it’s pretty serious) and his mind immediately goes to the laundry he hasn’t done in two weeks and the smelly socks he left scattered on their bedroom floor despite Sehun’s numerous attempts at telling him to pick it up, when suddenly they’re interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Open up, lover boy!”

Baekhyun’s voice booms through the intercom, startling the couple and interrupting the deep silent gaze they shared with each other. After a few seconds, Sehun sighs and stands up to open the door for his friends. He promised to do their group project together at Sehun’s spacious apartment– well _technically_ , it’s Junmyeon’s but they have been living together for a year now.

Not a second passed after Sehun opened his door and he already regretted the decision to welcome Baekhyun and Chanyeol onto his property. Usually Junmyeon is not home at this hour but for some reason he is today. What bad timing considering his friends like to tease him about his relationship.

“Sehunnie! How great it is to see you again after a very long time!”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Baekhyun, we literally met two days ago.”

“Just go along with it, damn you’re ruining the joke here,” Baekhyun sends a playful punch to the younger’s shoulder which he dodges right away, not sparing Baekhyun of an annoyed expression, “Ooh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

Chanyeol snickers from behind Baekhyun, leaning his tall self on the door frame. “What? Are your man’s bones finally cracking and he can’t bone you anymore?”

Sehun leaves his friends at the door and continues walking to the living room, on the way kicking a dirty sock under the couch. He reminds himself he will have to scold Junmyeon about his filthy behavior again, “Will you two shut it, he’s not that old.”

“Well… it’s never too late to date someone around your own age.”

Chanyeol winks and Baekhyun’s boisterous laugh fills the living room space, sending Junmyeon’s heart into pieces just like the broken plate he left on the floor.

-

They finished their project early due to Baekhyun’s endless complaints about how “unhygienic” Sehun’s place is, this included his screaming at the top of his lungs after walking into the kitchen to find the mess Junmyeon had caused. Afterwards, the trio decided to go out to the nearest pub to get a drink and celebrate the nearing end of the semester. Baekhyun had teased Sehun to invite his boyfriend to tag along but Junmyeon was nowhere to be found when he looked for him, making Sehun sigh for the hundredth time that day. _Maybe he went back to his office, he’s supposed to be working after all._

Sehun goes back home when midnight starts approaching, his head is slightly dizzy but he supposes he had a good time despite his friends’ unrelenting useless relationship advice throughout the night that Sehun definitely doesn’t need. He’s happy with Junmyeon, he couldn’t be happier, and he doesn’t care if his friends think he’s just too good for him. They can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he has to admit he misses hanging out with them. Between the constant nights Junmyeon takes him out for dinner and the endless assignments his professors keep giving him, he finds it hard to look for spare time.

His thoughts are interrupted when he notices that it’s dark inside the apartment, so he enters the foyer to switch on the lights. He toes off his shoes and roams around, sensing something is different and uncanny. The dirty socks that he usually has to kick around were gone, so were the broken pieces of platter on the kitchen floor. _I thought Jun went back to his office?_

“Hyung?”

No answer.

He frowns. That’s weird, Junmyeon is usually chipper and loud during this time of the night; his stress from work wearing off in the form of watching a romantic-comedy on Netflix in the living room.

Sehun goes to their bedroom and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds a lump on the bed, a body curling itself under the warmth of the thick comforter. Sehun feels his heart soften at the sight because Junmyeon is so _small_ , so _delicate_ to him.

“Hey,” Sehun greets softly as he lies down behind Junmyeon to stroke his head lovingly.

There was a moment of silence between them. The silence is broken when Sehun hears a faint sound of sniffling. “What’s wrong?” he asks, knitting his eyebrows.

Junmyeon turns his body around and Sehun has to stop himself from gasping loudly as the other’s swollen eyes and red face come into view. “Are you crying?”

“Sehun, why are you here?”

Confused by the question, Sehun sits up and sends the older man a bewildered look. “What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” the older sniffles. “You... you should hang out more... with your friends. With people around your age. Or maybe, I don’t know, date them?”

Sehun is in total disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

Junmyeon sits up too, pulling the comforter around his tiny self, shielding himself from the world. “Isn’t it obvious what I’m talking about?”

Sehun stays silent. He knows where this is going and he makes sure he will smack the hell out of Baekhyun and Chanyeol later because of course, _of course,_ Junmyeon heard what they were talking about in the living room earlier.

While Sehun knows it was only a joke his friends usually throw at his direction, he also knows Junmyeon cares too much about what people think. It starts with how Baekhyun once directly said to his face that Junmyeon is too _messy_ for the calm-and-composed Sehun or how Junmyeon’s friend, Jongdae, had said that Sehun is just too young for him. “ _Don’t you think you’re putting a weight on the poor, young man?”_

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon inhales, pausing to collect his thoughts. “I have become too much of a burden to you. I’m too old for you. I don’t do the laundry, I leave my socks on the floor, I can’t cook, I can’t even cut vegetables for crying out loud!” Junmyeon continues to cry, the tears coming back to pool around his already swollen eyes. “Your friends don’t even like me and they’re right. Just admit it, it’s okay if you’re ashamed of me... of _our relationship.”_

Seeing Junmyeon like this breaks Sehun’s heart; gone was the bright and cheerful man he has always cherished for the past two years. Yes, he admits that there are times when it’s difficult living with Junmyeon, but he will never be ashamed of him or even their relationship. He will always be proud of Junmyeon, and will always be thankful that he met Junmyeon that night in Apgujeong Station, stumbling right into the smaller man who was lost between the crowds there.

Since then, Sehun’s life has been turned upside down by the older; and he doesn’t mind. It’s a good feeling.

Junmyeon takes him out to dinner on weekdays. They walk to the restaurant as Junmyeon refuses to drive his car because he wants to experience getting tipsy after a romantic dinner and kissing his boyfriend on the street. Junmyeon calls Sehun on his late nights at work, luring him in with the bubble tea he knows Sehun loves so much, and asks him to dance with him at the top of his work building under the dim lights of his office because he’s a sap like that. Junmyeon is allergic to dogs, but he still got one for Sehun on his birthday because he’s afraid Sehun will get too lonely whenever Junmyeon isn’t home (Sehun had named it Vivi but Junmyeon insisted his name is Myeonnie because the dog is supposed to resemble him _not_ replace him. Sehun thinks he’s cute so he just went along with it).

Junmyeon makes Sehun experience all the astounding things he never knew existed.

Junmyeon puts the extra in Sehun’s extraordinary existence, he’s the dynamic to Sehun’s previous static life, he spilled all his bright colors into Sehun’s plain white canvas and Sehun will always be thankful for it.

“Jun–“

“And I would understand if you just want to break things off with me.”

Sehun’s heart sinks.

“Listen–“

“It’s okay, Sehun, you–“

Sehun gets more irritated as Junmyeon cuts him off for the second time, so he does what he always does whenever Junmyeon annoys him when the fights over a dirty sock get too intense; he kisses him. He cups his jaw as he kisses the older, effectively shutting him up. He feels Junmyeon’s lips move and he waits for the other to kiss him back. Only for him to instead open his mouth to say _yet_ another something so Sehun pushes him back gently on the bed and starts kissing him ferociously.

Junmyeon makes a sound of surprise, sighing between the licks and nips Sehun was giving his pretty little lips. Sehun knows it’s so easy to distract Junmyeon sometimes, and his thoughts are confirmed when Junmyeon’s hands wander to Sehun’s hair, a blond mess on top of his head that he recently dyed simply because Junmyeon thinks Sehun becomes one hundred times sexier when blond.

“I’m gonna need you to shut up or else I’m just going to jump you right here, right now,” Sehun whispers between their lips, his voice hoarse.

Junmyeon giggles, “Mm’kay then I won’t shut up.”

“Jun,” Sehun warns with a playful tone. He’s about to kiss Junmyeon senseless again when the older man stops him.

“Why don’t you call me Hyung anymore?”

“What?”

“You only call me by my name if you’re like, mad _mad_.”

“What, should I know you have a hyung kink or...?”

Sehun gets a light punch in the stomach for that. “No but you definitely should call me that since I’m older than you by eight years.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Age is just a number anyway.”

Hearing that, Junmyeon looks down and sighs. “Is it? I know your friends aren’t fond of me because they think I’m from the Joseon dynasty or something.”

Sehun frowns. “No they’re just–“

“Oh, or because Baekhyun once said that I’m the dirtiest person he’s ever met.”

“Well, you _are_ dirty.” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows, his voice dripping with innuendo.

Junmyeon flicks Sehun’s forehead for that, he thinks Sehun is such a brat sometimes. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Sehun groans. “I know, I know.” He fixes his position on top of Junmyeon, leaning on one elbow to get a better look at the older. “What does it matter anyway? You’re my boyfriend, not theirs. They don’t have to like you. _I’m_ the one who likes you.”

“Likes?” Junmyeon teases with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sehun rolls his eyes as a smile slowly makes its way across his lips. “Kim Junmyeon,” he kisses his forehead. “I _love_ you,” he kisses his right cheek. “So much,” he kisses his left cheek. “And your imperfections,” he kisses the tip of his nose. Sehun pauses after that phrase, gazing right into Junmyeon’s eyes so he can see just how deep Sehun’s love for him is. “Just makes me love you more.”

Sehun is sure he’s not being biased but the smile on Junmyeon’s face after that is the most beautiful thing he has ever witnessed in his twenty-two years of living.

Junmyeon tickles Sehun’s chin. “I hate to be a sap but I kinda love you too.”

Sehun chuckles because no, Junmyeon does not hate being a sap and no, he does not _kinda_ love Sehun. In fact, he loves him so much he leans in for another sweet kiss from the younger. Sehun pours all his love into the kiss and into Junmyeon’s body, expressing his feeling just in the right way so Junmyeon wouldn’t question himself anymore.

_Because if there’s anything bigger than Junmyeon’s love for Sehun in the world, it’s Sehun’s love for him._ And with that thought _,_ the velvet box in his back pocket has never felt so perfectly timed for Sehun as he smiles down at the older.

**Author's Note:**

> haha that was cute. i love seho so much, i think we all need more fluff seho.


End file.
